1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission device, and more particularly, to a transmission device capable of individually driving an automatic document feeder (ADF) and a scanner.
2. Description of Related Art
Following development in software and hardware, scanners have become standard equipment for many computer users. The scanner can scan texts or images of documents, magazines, books and pictures into a computer for processing.
To scan a document, the document is placed horizontally on a scanning unit, and the scanning unit is driven by a transmission mechanism for scanning the document. The transmission mechanism includes a motor, a gear group disposed on a scanning unit, and a transmission belt. In another manner, the scanning unit remains stationary but the document to be scanned is moved by a transmission mechanism, which can also achieve the scanning purposes.